


Opium

by hyejinpark



Series: Nuts [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Rating: NC17
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejinpark/pseuds/hyejinpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huang zitao terpaksa harus mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan untuk project penanaman rahin yang dilakukan oleh Wu Corp, demi kelangsungan hidup dan biaya pengobatan kekasihnya Oh Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opium

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: cerita ini murni kahayalan semata, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia nyata. saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh tanpa bermaksud yang lainnya Jika kurang berkenan saya mohon maaf, dan clik close, jika mau membaca ya silahkan.  
> Happy Reading^^.

O0o0o0o0o0

Opium  
Written by hyejinpark©2014  
Plagiat Not Allowed

O0o0o0o0o0

Huang Zitao, pria manis bermata panda adalah mantan atlet wushu semasih SMA.

Namun karena suatu hal, karir atletnya hancur sehingga ia terpaksa harus menjadi kelinci percobaan penanam rahim buatan.

Sebuah project rahasia yang didanai oleh Wu corp.

Kris, pria keturunan Cina-Kanada adalah seorang yang menyimpang, telah lama ia mengincar Tao untuk di jadikanya istri. Namun hal itu ditentang keras oleh orang tuanya, dengan alasan jika pria itu tidak bisa melahirkan penerus keluarga Wu.  
Karena itu Kris dengan segala kelicikannya merencanakan ini semua demi mendapatkan Tao-nya.

"ini sudah tiga bulan semenjak rahim buatanya tertanam, hanya menunggu beberapa hal lagi, sampai hormon yg disuntikan ketubuhnya merespon dgn baik sehingga proses penanaman benih dpt berjalan lancar"  
Lapor Kim Suho, prof.yang mengepalai project ini.

Dikursi kebesaranya Kris duduk dengan angkuh sambil memainkan jemari tanganya, pria itu mengangguk dan menyuruh Suho pergi.  
Dilihatnya photo Tao saat pria itu masih mengikuti perlombaan wushu.  
Kris tersungging, ia bangkit dan membuka gorden jendela...

"kau akan menjadi miliku sebentar lagi Taozi".

"eughh,"  
Tao melenguh saat merasakan kepalanya pusing luar biasa. Pria itu saat bangun merasakan sakit yang mencekat perut dan areal sekitar panggul dan pinggangnya.

"rilexs saja Tao-a, itu adalah efek dari peluruhan ovum mu yang belum terbuahi, ya, bisa di bilang itu adalah siklus haidmu yang pertama",  
kekeh Suho dan mendapat delikan tajam darinya.

‘damn ‘  
umpat tao, kemarin ia hampir mati karena proses penanam rahim buatanya, dan ribuan suntik hormon dan sekarang haid? Ayolah jika saja ia sdg tidak sangat butuh uang untuk operasi sehun kekasihnya, ia tidak mau bersakit- sakit begini...

"berapa lama siklusnya?"cicit tao mengaduh, dengan santai suho menjawab empat sampai tujuh hari setelah masa subur dan tao siap untuk dibuahi.

"glek" saliva Tao tertelan kasar, 

"jerk!"  
Haruskan harga dirinya ternistakan dengan ditunggangi oleh lelaki, maksudnyakan selama ini ia yang menjadi seme..hehe...

"oh sehun, ini demi kau sayang".  
Para pria berpakaian steril berbalutkan jas putih itu memeriksa dengan seksama, kesiapan Tao untuk malam ini.  
Kaki pria itu mengangkang memperlihatkan kepunyaanya yg cukup membuat Kyungsoo salah seorang prof. Disana meneguk ludah...

Dengan seksama ia memeriksa kadar cairan putih bening yang keluar sebagai tanda jika masa subur Tao kali ini siap untuk dibuahi,

"kekentalanya pas,warna sel telur yang luruh putih bening dan susah putus jika kutarik. Prof. Kim dia sudah siap dengan kualitas sel telur yg bagus" lanjut kyungsoo.  
Semua yang berada di sana mengangguk, tak lupa semua hasilnya di catat oleh Kai.

"baiklah, kau bisa beristirahat Tao-a. Dan persiapkan dirimu sebaik mungkin untuk nanti malam. Semuanya kembali ke tugas masing-masing" perintah suho dan sedikit menyeringai ke arah Tao.

Tao meneguk ludahnya kesekian kali. Saat ini ia duduk besila di ranjang king size dalam kamar yang didesain untk menghabiskan malam pengantin.  
Saksi lilin biru sebagai aroma terapi dan jutaan kelopak bunga mawar menambah kesan sakral dimalam temaram.

"ingat Tao kau dilarang bertanya ataupun berontak. Kau hanya harus diam dan menurutti tuanmu. Ingatlah jumlah uang yang kau dapt nanti, setelah percobaan bayi itu berhasil."  
ingatannya tentang perkataan Suho.

Ia mengangguk mantap dan merilekskan tubuhnya,

"demi sehun,demi sehun" monologmya memantapkan diri sampai pintu terbuka,  
Tao tercekat saat sosok tinggi itu menghampirinya dan langsung melumat bibirnya...  
Tao mengencangkan eratanya pd tali bathrobe saat tangan nakal kris berusaha membukanya.

"(jilat)aku, (kecup)sangat,(hisap)menginginkanmu dari dulu taozi..."dan tao melenguh..  
Tao tidak kuasa menahan gelora hasrat atas nafsunya yang terus di pacu oleh Kris.  
Sejak kedatangannya ia dibuat mati kutu oleh sentuhan dan belaian handal darinya. Terlebih saat ini kesejatianya tengah terbalutkan oleh blowjob milik kris.

"shit, bahkan ini lbh nikmat saat ia dalam kuluman sehun" menggelinjang, kakiknya ia tending-tendang keudara.  
Kris menyeringai semakin cepat menarik ulur milik Tao yang telah memerah, basah, lengket, dan ehem tegang.

"eungh" melenguh kembali saat kris berhenti,

"sabar sayang, " ucap kris bernafsu melepaskan bajunya hingga full naked.  
Tanpa basa basi, kris langsung meyampirkan kedua kaki Tao ke pundaknya, dan menempelkan kesejatian mereka, sesekali mengurut benda berurat itu, terus mendesah dan melenguh, larut dalam api gelora nafsu..

"ahhnyaahhhh" Tao tersentak saat milik kris berusaha masuk tanpa permulaan tangannya dahulu,

"kau tau Tao, aku ingin menjadi yg pertama kali,miliku yg memperjakaimu lebih dahulu"....  
Biku-biku tangan Tao memutih tak kuasa menahan hasrat nikmat itu.

Kepalanya mendongak, sampai saliva tumpah..setali tiga uang, Kris meraung,mendesah keenakan saat Tao mengetatkan lubang analnya lagi dan lagi...  
Mereka bergerak konstan dan pliket dan precum yang menyembur.

"more, inside ouch... Cum..nyaaah...fuck me harder please master!" desah Tao tidak tahan,

"hosh,hosh,... Ketatkan seperti tadi taozi, ughhh" sahut kris yang kini bergerak memanjakan seluruh kenikmatan di tbuh tao,

"nyahhahhgrhouch...master," desah tao semakin menggelinjang dan mendongak.  
Benang saliva mereka bertaut ,pliket keringat yang tak henti mengalir,

Tao memutih saat merasakan milik kris menggembung dan membesar didalamnya,

"ready for our baby, taozi..." semburan semen panas mengalir tiada henti membasahi rahim kering tao...

Mereka lemas dalam pegumulan panjang mereka. Tao bersiap untuk tidur namun kembali memeluknya,

"ready for secound round, taozi?".

"eughhh..."

Terhitung sudah empat minggu proses pembuahan tao, para tim medis bersiaga mengecek perkembangannya, terlebih lagi percobaan itu berhasil.  
Ia positif dua minggu...

Dari saat itu Kris rajin menyambanginya, mencurahkan kasih dan perhatianya pada Tao dan janin mereka.  
Hingga kehamilan Tao mencapai tujuh bulan, lingkar perutnya nampak lebih besar seperti ibu hamil di usia serupa.  
Porsi makan 3x lipat, serta kebiasaanya sakarang yang tidak suka pakai baju, yg acap kali mengundang hasrat kris untk memasukinya lagi dan lagi.  
Sesi pergumulan yg panas dan panjang.

"agh."  
bayinya menendang, samar-samar Tao dapat merasakan pergerakan bayinya itu dari luar.  
Terlihat perutnya menampilkan gerakan tipis saat ia bergerak .

Kris datang dan langsung mengecup dan mengelus perut buncitnya, jahil kris juga sempat menyentil2 dan meng-handjob milik Tao yang mengacung tertindih perutnya...

"aku sudah bicarakan pada baba, mereka setuju setelah baby lahir kita segera menikah..."  
Putus kris dan membuat dunia tao berputar seketika.

Demi gucci ia melakukan semua cuma untuk pengobatan dan operasi Sehun kekasihnya, agar pria itu sembuh setelah ia mendapat uang untuk oprasinya, dan menikah?  
Sungguh membuat Tao sakit kepala mendadak.

Tiba-tiba perutnya terasa kram dan Tao mengaduh....  
Membuat Kris panik dan langsung memanggil dokter yang menanganinya selama ini.

"tidak perlu cemas, mungkin karna emosi dalam kasus mpreg lebih tinggi dari wanita, asalkan kondisinya stabil Tao akan siap melahirkan bulan ini."  
jelas suho usai memeriksanya.  
Tao pulas dalam balutan selimut lembut sebatas leher, suho juga menjelaskan tentang jika kasus mpreg sangat rentan dan beresiko tinggi..  
jadi Kris harus baik menjaga mereka.

Tak lupa suho juga memberikan tabung gel kecil guna merangsang pertumbuhan dada Tao,

"usapkan laju pijit memutar, kami sudah menyuntikan hormon agar ASInya keluar..

Dan gel itu berfungsi agar dadanya tumbuh dengan sempurna" ulang suho lagi sblm benar2 pergi.  
Kris menatap tidur pulas Tao, ia mengecup bibir yg sedikit terbuka itu pelan tanpa nafsu yg menuntut, diusapnya kening berkeringat Tao, mengucapkan kata cinta padanya dan sang bayi dalam perut,

"apa ini karena si Oh, itu em? Aku akan memenuhi semuanya taozi, asalkan kau dan baby tetap menjadi milikku." lirih kris...  
Membawa tao ke dalam rengkuhanya kemudian menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

Dalam kamar pasien itu tidak nampak semangat hidup dari pria yg menatap tv itu datar.  
Kulitnya sangat pucat dan kurus, nyala matanya sarat akan kerinduan pd seseorang.

"kau harus makan sehun, dengan begitu baru bisa minum obat" ucap luhan cemas, satu isakan lolos dari bibir pucatnya,

"hiks, hyung aku rindu Tao , hiks aku tidak ingin dioperasi jika harus membuatnya dilecehkan seperti itu,hyung...lebih baik aku mati dengan Tao disampingku,daripada hidup dengan mengorbankan harga diri Tao"

Sehun sesunggukan dalam dekapan luhan..

"stt gwancanha hun-a, Tao sangat cinta padamu, kau harus tetap hidup nde..makan dan minum obat.”  
bujuk luhan menyodorkan suapan untuknya.

Seakan disemangati Sehun mengangguk namun tiba-tiba sakitnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, ia kambuh.  
Luhan gemas memencet bel memanggil dokter.

Sehun terengah dibalik masker oksigen...

Dengan cepat ia didorong menuju UGD,

bersamaan dengan Tao yang juga akan melahirkan lewat cesar, mereka berselih jalan,

"berjanjilah akan tetap hidup untuk anak kita taozi."  
kecup Kris di kening Tao yang berkeringat...

Namun entah kenapa Tao teringat akan Sehun.

"sehun-a..."

batin tao meremas tangan kris,

"semua akan baik2 saja sayang" ucap Kris saat tangan dingin Tao meremasnya.

Dan lampu ruang operasipun menyala.

Tidak peduli seberapa sakitnya tubuh Sehun sekarang, pria itu menolak setiap sentuhan tangan dokter yang akan memeriksanya. Luhan terpekik frustasi dibuatnya.

Entah bagaimana lagi menyakinkah Sehun untuk diam dan menerima pengobatan.  
Tekad sehun rupanya bulat ia lebih memilih mati ketimbang hidup hasil dari melecehkan harga diri tao. Kembali lagi Sehun muntah, cairan pekat berbau anyir membasahi sebagian seprai putih ranjang itu,

“demi Tuhan Oh Sehun!” pekik Luhan kalut.

“ingat tao jika merasa tidak nyaman bilang ya, kami akan membiusmu local jadi kau akan tetap sadar selama pembedahan” ucap Suho kembali.  
Keringat dingin kembali mengalir di pelipis semua orang yang hadir disana,menunggu keadaan bayi yang lahir dari hasil percobaan mereka. sensasi dingin menyeruak kala pisau bedah merobek perut tao, ia terkekeh merasakan geli.

Kris meradang saat seorang perawat memeriksa bagian selatan tao dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh milik tao,”hei! Beraninya kau menyentuh taoziku!”pekik kris dan langsung melabrak perawat itu membuat kericuhan kecil jika saja jongdae tidak sigap menengahkan.

Jam-jam yang penuh emosi dan ketegangan hingga tangis kecil dari sosok rapuh menggeliat berhisan pliket darah dan ketuban diangkat dari rahim buatan tao.  
Mereka terenyuh rasa haru bercampur bahagia…

“akhirnya berhasil ,semua bekerja baik!” pekik semuanya.

Tao menangkap sosok rapuh itu dibawanya ke dalam dekapan dadanya dan mulai menghisap ASInya. Tanpa sadar Kris menangis dan memeluk tao berkata banyak terimaksih, sebuah kata yang jaran keluar dari mulutnya.

‘tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt’

“kita kehilangan dia”  
luhan menjerit sejadi jadinya saat melihat sehun merenggang nyawa.  
Ia bersimpuh di bawah kaki ranjang sehun.

Dokter-dokter yang menangani sehun tak lupa memberikan kekuatan untuk luhan.

“tao ,kenapa hanya pria itu yang kau pikirkan. Sehun-a bangun!” Luhan histeris menguncangkan tubuh sehun yang mulai dingin.

” Taozi-a kita rawat anak ini bersama, mengenai Sehun kau jangan cemas lagi aku sudah mengurusnya untukmu, ia akan tetap hidup dan sehat asalkan kau menjadi milikku, tentu kau tahukan taozi apa yang sanggup aku lakukan jika kau menolak?” bisik kris berdusta dan membuat tao mengangguk tidak mau sehun kenapa-napa, tanpa tao tahu jika   
sebenarnya kris sudah menyuruh seorang dokter untuk mempercepat kematian Sehun…

 

O0o0o0o0o

FIN

O0o0o0o0o


End file.
